Truly, madly, deeply
Letra y traducción Liam: Am I asleep am I awake or somewhere in between ------- ¿Estoy despierto, estoy dormido o en un punto intermedio? I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me ------- No puedo creer que estés aquí y acostada junto a mí Or did I dream that we were perfectly in twine ------- O soñe que estábamos perfectamente entrelazados Like branches on a tree your twigs caught on a vine------- Como las ramas de un árbol, o ramitas en una vid Niall: Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss ------- Como todos los días, semanas y meses traté de robarte un beso And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I picture this ------- Y todas esas noches de insomnio y días que soñaba despierto imaginando esto I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl ------- Yo sólo soy el más débil que finalmente tendrá la chica And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world ------- Y no me avergüenzo de decirlo al mundo Harry and Louis: Truly, madly, deeply I am ------- Estoy verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente Foolishly, completely, falling ------- Tontamente, completamente, enamorado And somehow you kicked all my walls in ------- Y de alguna maneta tú derrumbas todas mis paredes So baby say you'll always keep me ------- Entonces cariño, dí que siempre me mantendrás Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love ------- Verdaderamente, locamente, loco y profundamente enamorado With you. In love, with you ------- De ti. Enamorado de ti Liam: Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed? ------- ¿Debo poner el café y granola en una bandeja en la cama? And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said ------- Y te despiertas con todas las palabras que yo todavía no he dicho And tender touches it just to show you how I feel ------- Y darte una tierna caricia sólo para mostrar como me siento Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal ------- ¿O debo actuar relajado como si no fuera gran cosa? Zayn: Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this ------- Ojalá pudiera congelar este momento en un marco y seguir así Or put this day back on replay and keep reliving it ------- O poner este día en una repetición y poder revivirlo Cause here's a tragic truth if you don't feel the same ------- Porque aquí está la trágica verdad, si tú no sientes lo mismo My heart would fall apart if someone said your name ------- Mi corazón se desmoronaría si alguien dice tu nombre All: Truly, madly, deeply I am ------- Estoy verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente Foolishly, completely, falling ------- Tontamente, completamente, enamorado And somehow you kicked all my walls in ------- Y de alguna maneta tú derrumbas todas mis paredes So baby say you'll always keep me ------- Entonces cariño, dí que siempre me mantendrás Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love ------- Verdaderamente, locamente, loco y profundamente enamorado With you ------- De ti Louis: I hope I'm not a causality, hope you won't get up and leave ------- Espero no ser la víctima, espero que no te levantes y te alejes Might not mean that much to you, but to me it's everything, everything ------- Podría no significar mucho para ti, pero para mí, es todo, todo All: Truly, madly, deeply I am ------- Estoy verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente Foolishly, completely, falling ------- Tontamente, completamente, enamorado And somehow you kicked all my walls in ------- Y de alguna maneta tú derrumbas todas mis paredes So baby say you'll always keep me ------- Entonces cariño, dí que siempre me mantendrás Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love ------- Verdaderamente, locamente, loco y profundamente enamorado With you, in love, with you, in love, with you.. ------- De ti, enamorado, de ti, enamorado, de ti.. With you ------- De ti Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *Los autores son: Lindy Robbins y Trevor Dahl. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home Categoría:Canciones